Alquimia y Cocina, no van de la mano
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Porque tener el título de Alquimista de Fuego, no trae consigo habilidades en la cocina. /side story of Responsabilidades/.


_FullMetal Alchemist_ pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, quien aprendió sobre la Equivalencia de Intercambio de la mejor manera: la experiencia.

Para Miguel y Angie, quienes empiezan a recorrer un nuevo camino, juntos.

Alquimia y cocina, no van de la mano

Por: Sessha Jazmin

El sol se colaba por los inverosímiles espacios que quedaban ente entre las cortinas y la ventana, justo para darle en la cara. Un sol que se desperezaba lentamente, igual que él.

Se incorporó medio cuerpo en la cama y giró la cabeza hacia ella; la acompasada respiración de Riza fue más que suficiente para que él comprendiera que ella aún estaba entregada a los brazos de Morfeo. Roy Mustang sonrió. Era lógico que la francotiradora haya quedado exhausta luego de la noche anterior.

Pensó que sería una buena idea preparar un desayuno para dos, pero eso implicaría levantarse e ir hasta la cocina. Suspiró, ¿para qué negarlo? También él estaba cansado luego de la noche anterior.

Por lo general, Riza no le dejaba meter la mano en la cocina. Alegaba con tono severo que si lo dejase, probablemente se quedarían sin casa. Roy frunció el ceño, ¡él era un Alquimista Estatal! ¡Ni más ni menos que el «_Alquimista de Fuego_»! La Alquimia nació en la cocina. Eran ciencias ligadas íntimamente. ¡Claro que podía!

En especial ahora que, ella seguía dormida. No había nadie para detenerle. Sonrió.

Le prepararía a Riza el mejor desayuno de su vida y nunca más pondría en duda sus geniales habilidades culinarias…

«_La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma_». Roy levantó una ceja, molesto.

O realmente había roto esa ley, o simplemente debía aceptar que la materia se había transformado en carbón.

Ahí estaba el brigadier Roy Mustang, viendo como la esmerada masa para el pan —que tanto le había costado preparar— estaba negra y despedía un feo olor a quemado desde el interior del horno. Y la leche, dios, ¿cómo pudo quemar una sustancia líquida como la leche?

Lo único que realmente iba de acuerdo al plan era el café, que burbujeaba tranquilamente junto al cazo de leche quemada.

—Brigadier, veo que usted no tiene remedio —Riza se había levantado extrañada por el olor que llegaba a su nariz. Y no tardó en relacionar el vacío de su cama con el olor a chamusquina.

Roy desvió la mirada del desastre y la miró, estaba parada bajo el dintel de la puerta; le pareció incluso más bella que siempre, con el blondo pelo, nuevamente corto, como antaño y un poco alborotado, y el camisón de dormir color pastel que aún llevaba puesto.

Riza caminó hasta él y lo observó de pies a cabeza, aguantando una risa que pugnaba por salirse de su garganta al verlo con el pelo más alborotado que nunca, junto al horno y la cocina, Riza podía jurar que tenía rastros de harina en la cara.

—Brigadier, no vuelva a jugar con la Alquimia en la cocina si no quiere terminar quemado, señor. —Le dijo con sorna.

Por toda respuesta, Roy la tomó del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos negros buscaron los cobrizos de ella que estaban tan brillantes como los de una niña sumamente divertida por una travesura; con la otra mano, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Riza cerró los ojos y, olvidando el desastre en su querida cocina, se dejó llevar; pronto se encontró con la espalda contra la pared, sintiendo que la mano del brigadier se perdía muy al «_sur_» de su cintura. Llevó las manos al cuello de él, meciendo la punta de sus cabellos de ébano con los dedos.

Un llanto proveniente del las habitaciones de arriba rompió con la magia del momento.

—¡No es cierto! —masculló Mustang soltando el agarre a su esposa.

Ambos subieron las escaleras dando grandes zancadas y cuando Riza abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se oían los llantos, parecía haber abierto la puerta a otra dimensión ya que esta era totalmente distinta al resto de la casa.

La pequeña Aphril lloraba a todo pulmón desde su cuna. Aun cuando Riza la cargó en brazos, seguía llorando, pero, cuando vio la pequeña llama surgir entre los dedos de papá, soltó una risita lacrimosa.

La noche anterior había sido una verdadera odisea y exactamente por el mismo motivo: el inconsolable llanto de Aphril. Roy y Riza habían probado todo tipo de jugarretas para tranquilizarla, pero nada. Ni la ración extra de papilla, ni hacerse el tonto con ella. Nada.

Ya se estaban planteando llamar a un médico, temiendo que estuviese enferma, cuando, en un intento desesperado, Roy aplicó un poco de Alquimia y una llamita surgió entre sus dedos. La niña dejó de llorar para prestarle atención a aquella cosita tan divertida que se movía suavemente, comenzó a reír y a aplaudir alegremente. Cuando se quedó finalmente dormida, era ya muy entrada la madrugada y sus padres estaban exhaustos.

Y ahora Aphril volvía a reír como si aquello fuera lo más divertido sobre la tierra. Poco después, el cansancio empezó a ganar terreno y sus ojitos negros volvieron a cerrarse.

Mustang contempló como Riza volvía a colocar delicadamente a la niña en su cuna. Recordó a su amigo Hughes y sonrió. Ahora entendía la devoción de su amigo para con su familia.

Un extraño olor lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación.

—Demonios —Mustang se giró con rapidez. Había olvidado completamente el café en la cocina y el olor a acre que ascendía en espiral por las escaleras, le indicó que ya se había evaporado por completo la infusión, quedando solo las semillas trituradas que se estaban chamuscando.

Al parecer, ser un gran alquimista como él no traía consigo habilidades de cocinero.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: No tengo mucho que decir más que me enterneció mucho escribir esto (que, por cierto, raya la parodia). Espero que mis amigos tengan una larga y feliz vida, juntos.

Me basé en una anécdota nada romántica para retratar a la familia Mustang, una escena que incluía papas quemadas y una olla dañada.

Disfrutadlo.

_Alis Volat Propris._

P.S: Mientras buscaba una imagen para el fic, encontré un cosplay Roy & Riza genial, _made in Paraguay_ y una hilarante imagen de Roy con un mandil Rosa y otro con la capa de Akastuki.

31 de julio de 2013, miércoles.

Editado, 24 de setiembre del 2013. Razón, ahora este one-shot es un «side story» de «Responsabilidades».


End file.
